<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2-Branding: Thor/Steve by Vanibabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753620">2-Branding: Thor/Steve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe'>Vanibabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Thor (Marvel), Bottom Steve Rogers, Cheating, Crying, Don't be too mad at the cheating part please, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Hurt Tony, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad and Sweet, Tony Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:32:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober #2</p><p>Branding</p><p>With Thor and Steve (Steve/Tony though too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2-Branding: Thor/Steve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.</p><p>Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)</p><p>See you~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steam was flowing through the bathroom and rising towards the ceiling, soft humming of an old lullaby could be heard from inside the shower.</p><p> </p><p>Steve was taking a thorough hot shower, trying to wash the sins of last night. </p><p> </p><p>You see he's in a relationship with Tony and he was the utter most perfect boyfriend. Steve could have never wished more for someone so perfect for him and he really, really wanted to marry Tony and show how serious he actually is. But…</p><p> </p><p>There's a slight, slight problem that actually came creeping up to the surface last night and then hit him in the face full force. Steve was not going to complain one bit about his relationship with Tony but there's a feeling deep inside him. Maybe because he's actually a small 90 lbs, 5'4" Brooklyn boy instead of the 240 lbs, 6'2" supersoldier he's now but he wasn't sure.</p><p> </p><p>Last night he was out exploring the city with Thor, just for an hour before they came stumbling back into the designated suite for Thor. What had happened was Thor. Thor was the cause of him being hit with his problem. Thor was strolling around town with him in a form fitted shirt, tight jeans and those braids in his hair. A sin of a man or god. Demi god? He still wasn't sure but he was sure of the half hard cock he had since the moment Thor smiled at him at the door.</p><p> </p><p>Constant touches, an arm around his waist or shoulders, pats and hugs were a staple with Thor that sinful last night and then they were in a diner. Dimly lit diner. Thor bought him dinner, explained his home planet Asgard, talked about interesting things about Midgard and made himself bubble up with laughter all the damn time. Steve should have told him no, should have said that his relationship with Tony was serious and not like the relationships on Asgard but he... couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Thor pulled him close after their nice dinner and walked him out. Whispering in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, I think we shall end this night in the sleeping quarters." </p><p> </p><p>Steve blushed. "Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>"This evening was destined to end with rounds of sex, was it not?" Thor looked at him and those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't…" He was supposed to say no and move on.</p><p> </p><p>"I assure that the god of fertility knows exactly how to make a man like you feel so good that they forget their own name." Thor rasped into his ear and bit down in his earlobe.</p><p> </p><p>"Thor…" Steve moaned softly and Thor towered over him. He felt so small.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go to my sleeping quarters and I shall make you moan and scream my name till you are hoarse." Thor pulled him closer and walked them back to the tower.</p><p> </p><p>Was this really happening? </p><p> </p><p>The next time he asked himself that Steve was on his knees riding the god's long girthy cock.</p><p> </p><p>Thor's hands on his back, scratching and making his strength known.</p><p> </p><p>He was moaning and screaming Thor's name.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder and lightning striking outside.</p><p> </p><p>And then something bigger pressed against his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like that, take my knot!" Thor groaned and pushed Steve down onto his knot.</p><p> </p><p>Steve screamed and came.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was laying on Thor's chest heaving while cum was continually pumped into him.</p><p> </p><p>"That my dear boy is an Alpha's knot. Made to lock myself to any giving and fertile Omega. Midgard should really have those but worry not… I cannot change your biology even though you would look beautiful with my pups inside of you." Thor scratched his head softly and Steve could just whimper softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you agree with me, maybe another round might make you look as if you were."</p><p> </p><p>"Have to go… have to…" He was panicking.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh boy, this knot will last an hour and then you shall leave." Thor kissed him softly.</p><p> </p><p>And now we were here, in the shower. The cum carefully flushed out and his skin now red from the heat and not Thor's hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe?!" Tony!</p><p> </p><p>"Are you showering? Lemme join, I have grease stains all over me." Tony stepped into the bathroom while Steve was desperately trying to grab a towel quickly enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Babe?" Tony stood there with big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"S-steve…"</p><p> </p><p>"Doll, please lemme explain. It will make sense in just a minute." Steve wrapped the towel around but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Tony had seen the marks on his hips, neck, waist and thighs. The scratches, even the deep marks. Steve wasn't sure why but his serum wasn't taking care of the marks as quickly as was used to.</p><p> </p><p>"You...you" Tony was stumbling back.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony please don't judge me." Steve sounded so desperate.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to tell Tony for so long that he didn't feel whole with just being on top but he's stupid.</p><p> </p><p>"You were going to eat something with Thor but… " Tony looked him up and down before running Off.</p><p> </p><p>Steve quickly followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony wait please!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I?! You look like Thor threw you around like a damn ragdoll! Was it at least fun? Fucking behind my back?!" Tony was fuming.</p><p> </p><p>Steve cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to tell you so bad, I wanted to ask you but I felt so ashamed."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking stupid?! Why should I have judged you because you wanted to be the bottom?! Would I have been not good enough or what? Did you need someone like Thor?" Was he crying?</p><p> </p><p>Steve fell to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm begging you to listen to me. It's my fault and I'm not trying to say anything else. I should have said something, talked about it with you and especially told you that I have thought that way about Thor and I know that I will never deserve your forgiveness but please Tony. I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to regain your trust and show that this mistake I made, this sin, is nothing you have to worry about. Please don't leave me Tony, I can't live without you." </p><p> </p><p>Tony looked at him for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to the guest suite, don't come looking for me." Tony turned around.</p><p> </p><p>"Tony!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! You will wait for an answer because right now I can't see anything else but his hands on your skin." And with that Tony left, slamming the door behind. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was crying on the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>